Family Chapter 7
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Keith was sound asleep in the chair next to Danny's right side of the bed, under the monitor monitoring his brain functions when he found himself being shaken. Keith opened his eyes to see his mother. Panic hit him and he jerked to a sitting position and looked at Danny.

"He's sleeping peacefully. We've got another problem." Shirley said and Keith stood up slowly, every muscle in his body screaming at him from sitting in one position. He looked over at Danny to see that indeed he was sound asleep and looking at the monitor hearing it beeping steadily he followed his mother into the hallway. He noticed the other chair in the room had a blanket and pillow and looked like someone was in it not long ago. He wondered if it was Shirley.

"What time is it?" Keith asked with a yawn.

"Almost eleven." Shirley said and Keith looked at her and could tell she was just awakened herself.

"What's wrong?" Keith asked knowing his mother would never leave Danny unless something else was wrong.

"I can't find Chris." Shirley said, getting to the point.

"What do you mean, you can't find him? Isn't he in the waiting room?" Keith asked and didn't wait for his mother to answer but marched into the waiting room to see Laurie and Tracy asleep, leaning against each other and Ruben snoring in the corner. Pam was curled up in another corner.

"Where is he?" Keith cried in frustration.

"I don't know. But we have to find him. The staff says the crowd is still out there." Shirley said looking out the large window down the hall.

"Oh, god, we don't need this right now, Chris." Keith sighed running a hand through his hair.

"He's got to be in the hospital mom. I'll go check the cafeteria." Keith said heading down the hallway to the elevator. Ten minutes later an angry Keith Partridge returned to his mother.

"Would he have gone to the apartment?" Keith asked.

"He doesn't have a key." Shirley said and a light sparked in Keith's eyes. He went back into the waiting room and over to Pam. He shook her lightly. She opened her eyes.

"What? Is it Danny? Is he okay?" Pam asked and Keith felt guilty for scaring her.

"He is asleep and doing fine. Listen I have a question. Did you drive the Trans here?" Keith asked.

"No, my car." Pam answered.

"Did you bring the keys to the apartment?" Keith asked as Pam frowned at him.

"Yes, and the Trans keys, I guess because Danny's apartment key is on the ring." Pam answered and Keith turned to look at Shirley.

"Where are they?" Keith asked and Pam looked at him puzzled.

"Pam, please it's important." Keith said and she reached for her purse on the chair. A moment later she pulled out three sets of keys, Keith's with just the one apartment key on the key ring, Pam's car keys and Danny's car and apartment keys. Keith sighed in frustration and stood up.

"What's the matter?" Pam asked concerned. He turned to her.

"Chris has gone missing. It's all right, go back to sleep. We'll find him. I thought maybe he took your keys, or the Trans keys and apartment keys and left." Keith said as Pam handed him his keys and Danny's.

"Here you better take these in case he realizes later that I have them all." Pam said and Keith smiled.

"Good thinking. Thanks for taking care of them." Keith said.

"Anything for Danny, Keith." Pam said then curled back up and closed her eyes as Keith smiled down at her.

He looked at his mother then ran a hand through his hair again and spied Ruben. He walked over to the older man and called his name, shaking his shoulder. Ruben opened his eyes startled.

"Danny?" he questioned.

"He's fine. Got your car keys on you Ruben?" Keith asked.

"Why you going somewhere?" Ruben asked pulling out his keys but not finding his wallet. He frowned.

"No, Chris has gone missing." Keith said.

"Oh, god, your mother does not need this now." Ruben groaned.

"I know. Neither do I. What's wrong?" Keith asked as Ruben still went through his pants and jacket pockets.

"Can't seem to find my wallet." Ruben said then stood up.

"Oh, no." Keith walked to Laurie and woke her up.

"Danny?" Laurie asked.

"No, Chris is missing." Keith said.

"Oh, god, mom." Laurie said looking at her mother in the doorway.

"I'll get him and when I do, he is in SO much trouble. Listen Laurie do you have your car keys?" Keith asked and Laurie's eyes grew big. She reached for her purse.

"Yeah, right here. He didn't take my car. How bout Pam's or Ruben's?" Laurie asked.

"Nope they have their keys and I have the Trans keys and Danny and my apartment keys. Where is that boy?" Keith cried.

"We'll find him." Laurie answered.

"You know this area. Is there a fast food place or convenience store close?" Keith asked her.

"I….don't know. Probably. Keith you CAN'T go out there. You'll be trampled." Laurie cried.

"I'll go." Ruben said walking over to them.

"Great Ruben. But the boy is MINE!" Keith said and all three went out into the hall with Shirley. Ruben was just about to leave to find Chris when a jacket wearing Chris came walking down the hall from the elevators.

"I'm gonna kill him." Keith said starting for his brother with Laurie on his heels.

"KEITH!" Shirley cried and crumbled into Ruben's arms.

"Let him handle it Shirl. You've been waiting for this day. Looks like it's here. Laurie will keep Keith in line. It's Chris I feel sorry for." Ruben said pulling her close.

"Me too, let's go check on Danny." Shirley said and the two walked into Danny's room.

Chris looked up from his slumped over state to see Keith and Laurie barreling down on him. He thought about running but too late as Keith grabbed him by the collar and kept walking, without breaking stride. He took him down the elevator and out the first door he could find, leaving Laurie to hold it open for him. He released him and Chris took a couple steps back and straightened his clothes.

"What gives?" Chris asked seeing Laurie holding the door open with her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.

"What GIVES? What GIVES? Why I oughta?" Keith began.

"KEITH NO. Think of mom." Laurie said loudly.

"I am." Keith called over his shoulder never taking his eyes off of his youngest brother.

"Where the hell have you been?" Keith shouted and both Laurie and Chris jumped; Keith never cursed.

"You told me to go get something to eat?" Chris replied.

"For two hours? What is wrong with you? Your brother is lying up there, fighting for his life and you go take Ruben's wallet and go God knows where and scared your mother half to death? What WERE you thinking?" Keith continued to scream at him.

"Keith lower your voice before someone knows we're here." Laurie cautioned. Keith nodded.

"I'm handling this Laur. Just hold the door, please." Keith called over his shoulder as he lowered his voice.

"I know Danny is up there, fighting for his life. He's MY brother too." Chris cried.

"No, you don't know Chris. Danny is in critical condition. Critical condition CHRIS, we could still loose him." Keith said and Chris crumbled to the ground.

"I know. Oh, god I know." Chris cried and Keith looked at Laurie then bent to his brother.

"Chris, come on bro, he's gonna be all right. Let's get in out of the cold and talk okay?" Keith said reaching to help Chris up.

"I'm sorry, Keith. I just needed to get away for a minute." Chris said as he allowed Keith to help him stand and they walked back through the door Laurie held open.

Once inside Keith pulled Chris into his arms and the boy cried harder.

"Laur, do me a favor. Go back upstairs and tell mom we'll be up in a minute. I need a minute alone with our little brother. Okay?" Keith said.

"What should I tell her? The truth?" Laurie asked.

"No! God, no, don't tell her this." Chris cried against Keith.

"Tell her I DIDN'T kill him and that I've calmed down and me and Chris need to have a little quiet talk. She'll understand." Keith said and Laurie nodded and patting Chris on the shoulder leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Danny'll be fine, Chris. So will you. We all will." Laurie said and Chris smiled up at her as he pulled away from Keith. Laurie went to the elevator.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Chris cried to Keith when Laurie left.

"I know, man. I know. I've lost it more than once today myself. But we can't just up and leave without telling mom, bro. She is telling us over and over again that she doesn't want us to keep secrets from her. She also needs us here, not wandering all over the city. How'd you get out anyway? There is a crowd out there that knows you on site Chris." Keith was saying as he walked Chris toward the elevators. He put an arm around Chris' shoulder.

"I just slipped out and back in. Nobody saw me. I swear." Chris said.

"What have you been doing for two hours? Not eating." Keith said. Chris pulled away.

"Okay, but we will have this talk again one day so be prepared to tell me the truth. Do you think you can go upstairs in the waiting room and apologize to mom?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. I am sorry." Chris said softly as the elevator came back for them.

"I know, bud. I know. We have to stick together bud, we gotta get Danny through this." Keith said as the elevator took them back up to the ICU ward and their brother and mother.

Chris apologized to his mother and she forgave him and he promised not to do it again. He returned Ruben his wallet and apologized and the long time manager was very understanding. Then he went in and curled up in a chair and silently cried himself to sleep. Keith never knew. Keith got his own pillow and blanket and leaving Ruben to keep an eye on the kids went back into Danny. He watched him sleep for a long time. Danny slept on, not knowing that Chris had left and Keith was so angry with Chris. Then Keith curled up in the oversized chair and joined his mother and Danny in sleep. He sighed as he thought of his father again. It had been a long sad day for all of them. Tomorrow would be better, he told himself, as he drifted off to exhausted sleep. Danny would be better by morning. He had to be. Keith wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't.

Keith was rudely awakened out of sleep again a couple of hours later, this time by Shirley calling Danny's name loudly. Keith sat up with a jerk and stood beside his mother, who was standing close to Danny's head on his right side and calling loudly. Keith saw Danny moving his legs frantically in the bed. The next second the monitors went crazy and Keith ran a hand through his hair and started to say something. Shirley sensed her first born beside her and held out a hand to keep him quiet, never stopping to call Danny out of his sleep. Renee opened the door and switched on the light. Keith blinked to let his eyes adjust to the light, grateful that only Renee came rushing in.

Renee turned off the alarm on the heart monitor and went up to Danny's left side and shared a glance with Shirley before her eyes went to the monitor monitoring the brain. She patted Danny's shoulder.

"Dreaming mom, a good one too." Renee assured.

"Why can't I wake him up? He seems to be in pain." Shirley said and Renee called to Danny. Keith stood frozen to the spot beside Shirley going out of his mind with worry.

Finally Danny opened his eyes and stared, at Keith. Keith panicked again remembering his blank stare before the cardiac arrest.

"Mom." Keith whispered.

"Give him a minute Keith. Danny, honey, its mama, look at me Danny." Shirley said and Danny blinked several times and then his eyes focused on his mother. Renee smiled and patted his shoulder.

"How ya' doing, hon?" Renee asked and Danny looked at her with a frown.

"In some pain?" Renee asked. Danny nodded.

"Give him something." Keith said in frustration and Danny looked at him.

"Can't Keith, until we know the drainage is doing its job." Renee said rubbing Danny's left arm.

"Why? The doctor said the surgery took care of it. Help him." Keith cried and Danny frowned.

"Keith, this is not helping. Calm down, now. Renee is only doing what the doctors tell her. You're scaring your brother." Shirley admonished him. Keith took a deep breath.

"Let me get some vitals then I'll put a call into Dr. Westdale, how's that?" Renee said moving around the bed and placing a hand on Keith's arm. Renee patted Danny's leg.

"Be right back huh?" Renee said to Danny, who nodded.

Shirley was rubbing Danny's arm as she leaned into his face.

"Mama will be right back, honey. Love you." Shirley said then faced Keith.

"Out in the hall, now." Shirley said then walked out, not waiting for him.

Keith walked up and patted Danny's shoulder, leaning down.

"I think she's gonna yell at me again." Keith winked at Danny.

Danny pointed to himself and Keith shook his head no and pointed to himself.

"Naw, bro, just me. Just me. Be right back." Keith said smiling and he saw Danny's eyes crinkle, like he was trying to smile.

"You okay?" Keith asked and Danny nodded. He rubbed his arm then went out to Shirley.

Out in the hall Shirley was facing the crew, who all awakened when the monitors went off. Five faces stood staring at her in fear and worry. Keith walked out the door to find them gathered around. He frowned at Chris and Chris turned away. Keith's frown deepened as he thought he noticed his baby brother appeared to have been crying.

"Mom, what happened?" Laurie asked.

"He was dreaming and I heard him moaning. I stood to wake him up and he wouldn't wake up for me. Renee got him to wake up and assured me he was dreaming. But he is having some pain." Shirley explained.

"And they won't give him anything." Keith said, before he could stop himself.

"Keith! Enough! The doctors have their reasons. Do you think it makes me happy to see one of my children in pain, and I can't relieve it? Now you behave or I will insist that you wait out here. Understood? You may be a grown man but you are still my son and right now the only son who is in distress is Danny. I can't and won't deal with the rest of you now. Got it?" Shirley said and Keith hung his head and breathed deep. Shirley touched his arm.

"I know you're worried, and scared. We all are. I am his mother. I will deal with the doctors and nurses. Okay?" Shirley said and Keith looked at her and nodded.

"Good. Now all of you go back to sleep. Danny is doing fine. Please." Shirley said dragging a weary hand through her short clipped blonde hair. The kids gave her a kiss and Pam and Ruben a hug then walked slowly back into the waiting room, leaving only her and Keith in the hallway.

Shirley and Keith were not back in Danny's room five minutes when Dr. Westdale entered in his white coat.

"The nurse says we're having some pain here?" Dr. Westdale asked walking over to Danny's left side and touching his arm.

"Danny!" Dr. Westdale called and Danny opened his eyes and blinked at him.

"How's my star patient doing?" Dr. Westdale asked and then laughed as Danny pointed at Keith.

"No, son, you are my star patient." Dr. Westdale said.

"Yeah, Dan. You're the one getting all the attention here. Nobody will even talk to me around this place." Keith said patting his leg then leaned closer.

"Except mom, to yell at me." Keith said and saw Danny's eyes crinkle again as Shirley slapped her oldest son on the arm.

"I don't yell. Do I Danny?" Shirley asked and Danny shook his head no.

"Yeah, right. She's not yelling at you right now." Keith said leaning over.

"Keith, enough." Shirley said and saw Dr. Westdale grinning.

"See, Dan. You got it easy bud. You're the star, not me." Keith said standing up straight.

"I'm sorry doctor. Why does he seem to be having so much pain?" Shirley asked.

"Please, Mrs. Partridge, this is what I like to see. Danny is alert and responsive, all positive signs here to be sure. Let them keep up the banter, as long as it doesn't tire him out too much it will be good for him." Dr. Westdale said then picked up Danny's chart on the end of the bed.

"The pain though, doctor." Shirley reiterated and they heard the doctor making approval noises as he read the chart.

"Everything is going great Mrs. Partridge. BP is good. Heart rate good, brain function is doing better than we'd hoped this soon out of surgery. We'll be running tests tomorrow morning to see if the bump from the accident is decreased any and see how the drainage is coming. I don't see at this stage why Danny would be in pain. Unless something else is going on we are not aware of. But I highly doubt it. The tests we did before surgery would have picked up anything. Even his temperature is not much above 100 so I see no signs of infection. Danny are you in pain right now?" Dr. Westdale asked leaning closer.

Danny nodded and Keith jumped.

"Where son?" Dr. Westdale asked. After a minute Danny pointed to the ventilator tube. The doctor smiled.

"Ah, thought so. Danny your lungs need a little help right now breathing on their own. I'll do some tests tomorrow and see if you are ready to breath on your own and have it removed. How's that? Think you can put up with the discomfort a few more hours" Dr. Westdale said.

Danny pointed to the monitor above Shirley's head. They thought he was pointing to his mother.

"Yes, Danny you're mom's right here. She hasn't left." Dr. Westdale said and Danny pointed his hand a little higher and over Shirley's head. The doctor smiled.

"That is the monitor for your brain function." Dr. Westdale replied. Danny nodded then pointed to the ventilator again. The doctor smiled.

"That tells us other things Danny. Like when you're dreaming." Dr. Westdale said. Danny's eyes grew wide and Keith became alarmed but Shirley grabbed his wrist and squeezed to keep him quiet.

"Were you dreaming when your mom and Renee woke you?" Dr. Westdale asked.

Danny nodded.

"Good dream?" Dr. Westdale asked. Danny shook his head no with his eyes still wide. The doctor nodded his head.

"It's okay Danny, really. We all have bad dreams. Was your bad dream about the ventilator?" Dr. Westdale asked as Shirley watched her son communicate with the doctor.

Danny shook his head no then nodded yes.

"Well is it yes or no?" Keith asked.

"It's both Keith." Dr. Westdale replied.

"Is that right Danny? The bad dream was about the ventilator and about something else?" Dr. Westdale asked. Danny nodded.

"What was it about?" Keith asked.

"Ask Danny. He'll tell you, won't ya son?" Dr. Westdale asked and Danny looked at Shirley and shook his head no.

"Would you tell me Dan?" Keith asked and Danny looked at him and nodded then pointed at Shirley and shook his head no.

"Why, Danny? I'm your mother." Shirley asked and felt Keith put his arm around her.

Danny nodded.

"Well, it seems that is the reason mom. It's only natural, really. Don't take offense Mrs. Partridge, boys do tend to keep things from their mothers." Dr. Westdale said not realizing they all kept secrets from Shirley.

"With these two doctor that is an understatement." Shirley said as she shared a laugh with the doctor.

"I think she's talking about us, bud." Keith said to Danny and Danny nodded.

"Hey, doc is he smiling right now?" Keith asked seeing Danny's eyes crinkle again. The doctor looked closer.

"Could be. That maybe why he is so uncomfortable with the ventilator. Of course he is very alert and aware right now and that is not a comfortable thing to have stuck in your throat." Dr. Westdale said patting his leg.

"You rest. I will see you in a few hours. And humor your mother and tell her about your bad dream son, she's been here all night right by your side. Call it a gift." Dr. Westdale said and pulled Shirley out in the hall.

"We can't give him pain medication because the brain activity is involved. I doubt he is having any actual pain at this juncture. When we remove the drain tube he will but right now he's still pretty much pain free. Discomfort is another story. He is uncomfortable because he is so alert and responsive. Which is a good thing. We'll monitor him for signs of pain if you like but I don't think pain will enter into it for a few more days, if then." Dr. Westdale explained.

"Thank you doctor." Shirley said and watched Dr. Westdale walk down the hall. She turned to go back into her son and hopefully an hour or two of sleep. The clock on the wall in the hall read 2am. Shirley Partridge was exhausted. She check on her sleeping brood in the waiting room and when all heads were accounted for she went back to the son who needed her most right now.


End file.
